Power Rangers: The Brave and The Bold
by 100TenMillion
Summary: Ya'll thought this fic was canceled? It wasn't! It was on hiatus. Witness as two or more Rangers from different teams team up to stop EVIL forces!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Brave and the Bold

Introduction from the author:

Hello, I am the author of the piece that you are about to read. If you are reading is introduction, it means that you are interested in this work. For that, I thank you.

This piece, entitled Power Rangers: The Brave and The Bold, is a fictional piece that utilizes characters from the Power Rangers Franchise. The premise, in which two different rangers team up to take down one or more villains, is borrowed from a similar concept from DC Comics, of which this work also shares its title. The Brave And The Bold is copyright DC Comics. All Power Rangers characters and concepts are copyright Walt Disney Company. All original characters are of my own creation and conception. We thank you for your time and enthusiasm.

Sincerely,

the author


	2. The Volcanic Plot

Power Rangers: Brave and the Bold

Episode 1: The Volcanic Plot

On a deserted volcanic Island in the Polynesian archipelago, a crew of lizard like men was carrying a strange, metallic device. They were being led by a strange, draconic creature. "Soon, it shall be ready"-said one of the many lizard men. The dragon man, however, was too deep in concentration to notice anything. All he could think about was how unnecessary he deemed the project he had been working on. However, having sworn fealty to his master, he was obligated by duty to fulfill this very important mission.

Cameron Watanabe, Head Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy, was quietly meditating in his private chambers. Suddenly, he was alerted to the presence of an outsider in this most sacred area. Ronald Joshua, more commonly known as RJ, Wolf Master of the Order of the White Claw, had strolled right in to the Academy, a feat that only so few can accomplish. Cam stepped outside to greet him, and then show him the way out. "I wouldn't bother to bother you, if it was not for something important"-said RJ, calm and cool as ever. He chuckled to himself for that slight repetition.

Inside the dojo, RJ handed Cam a few photos. 'In Teru Island, a few kilometers southeast of Tuvalu, lies an active volcano. A young sexy thing named Rose Ortiz has told me she spotted some suspicious characters on the island. She sent me this particularly fascinating photo"-he handed the young Samurai a photo of some metal object being carried by a group of lizard men. Cam's eyes widened. "These are called Lava Lizards"- said Cam-"They threatened Earth back in 2007. I was under the impression that they were defeated in their entirety during the final days of Operation Overdrive". RJ leaned back a little, and then lay on the floor. 'Two things: First, Lava Lizards are not like the grunts the Power Rangers tend to face, they are an authentic alien race- RJ groans a little- Second, come on man, invest in some chairs!"

Something was bothering Cam. "I know what you want. You want me to go with you to this island, check out what they are doing, and stop them in case they are up to something nasty."- RJ nodded-"One question: Why me, specifically?" RJ got up- "I need a guy who can not only put up a fight, and a decent one at that, I also need a guy who knows his way around technology. This babe, Hayley, gave you her seal of approval."-RJ forms a smile- 'My dad taught me to always trust the judgment of a woman with killer looks and a smart mind" Cam did not argue.

With a new jet that Cam had created, it took the duo a full 3 hours to get to Teru Island. On the shores of Teru, RJ took notice of a dragon man talking to some Lizards. "In only an hour, the job will be complete"-said the dragon man. RJ took a good look at him. He had red wings on his back, a pair of triceratops horns on his head, and large clawed hands. Otherwise, he looked like any of the Lava Lizards. "Lord Dragonox-said one of the Lizards- The volcano is starting to look a little active." Dragonox seemed a little surprised at this news. "Better make that fifteen minutes". Cam pondered what he could have meant. The duo followed the Lizard crew up the volcano. There, they saw the strange metallic device. It looked like some sort of laser gun, and it was pointed at the lava below. Cam and RJ knew, immediately, that their ranger powers would be needed.

"Lord Moltor, in just fifteen minutes, you will revive, and walk among us once again"-said one of the Lizards. 'Lord Moltor, lead us with your strength". Dragonox maintained a stern face, in contrast to the hopeful faces of his fellow Lizards. 'Ten minutes-he said- Ten more minutes until HE returns." The only ones NOT cheering at this news were Dragonox, Cam and RJ. Suddenly, as RJ stepped a little closer to look at the ray gun, he tripped on a stone, alerting the Lizards to his presence.

No need to waste words. In but an instant, the duo was donning their Ranger suits. It was time to fight. Six Lava lizards charged at RJ, the Wolf Ranger. His roundhouse kicks did three of them in. The fourth one was defeated by a kick combo. A butterfly kick made quick work out of the fifth one. Using a boulder as a platform, RJ finished the sixth Lizard with a flying corkscrew kick. He looked at is surroundings, noticing that there were still 25 lizards standing, and Dragonox was licking his claws in anticipation. Five of those Lizards were attacking the green member of this duo.

Cam readied his Samurai Sword. He unsheathed it, slashing down a Lizard while doing so. He parried another Lizards attack, and then counterattacked with a sword slash. A third one was defeated in but an instant, with some fancy sword attacks. The fourth Lizard was defeated with a punch combo, and the last one was done away with a powerful under slash.

Dragonox roared- "Enough! Rangers, I am not going to waste another Lizard on you. You face ME now!" Flapping his wings, he charged at the Wolf. A slew of slashes did the purple Ranger in. Dragonox then set his sight at the Green Ranger. Cam readied himself. Dragonox charged at the Green Samurai Ranger. Cam dodged just in time, but did not expect the powerful gust o wind caused by the power of Dragonox's wings. The wind blew Cam towards Dragonox, who proceeded to give the samurai a good slash. Sparks flew off Cam's suit as he rolled on the ground, almost helplessly. RJ looked at the beam: It was about ready to fire. "Cam, the beam!" Cameron knew he had to act fast, and RJ knew he had only one chance to make sure Cameron did the job. Cam switched his samurai suit to speed mode, got up, then raced towards the beam. As Dragonox was about to stop the Green Ranger, he was knocked down by a Laser Knee from the Wolf Ranger. The Samurai managed to disarm the beam in a matter of 8 seconds, with only 3 more seconds to spare. The Lava Lizards howled in fury, Dragonox punched the ground in frustration. "How will we revive Moltor?"- Cried one of the Lizards- "Who will lead the Lava Lizards?" Upon hearing those words, Dragonox rose. Triumphant, he said- "Lizards! Moltor was the past. But I, I am your future!" Dragonox waited for the clamor and applause that new leaders always receive. He never got them. "Blasphemer!-yelled the Lizards- Lava Lizards follow only the strongest. Moltor has proven to be the strongest warrior in Lizard History. He was never even defeated by the Rangers! If he resides amongst the dead now, it is because he was BETRAYED by his own brother!" The Lizards, in fury, launched themselves against Dragonox. Cam and RJ, however, had to get away from the Island, because THAT volcano was going to erupt. Dragonox was destroyed.

At the Wind Ninja dojo, Cam and RJ were celebrating their victory over a cup of sake. 'By the way, Cam. How did you disarm that laser?" Cam sat his cup down. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a crystal "I simply took out the power source." In Cam's hand was a glowing green Crystal.

The End.

Next Episode:

Off the Coast of Puerto Rico lies a sunken WW1 German submarine, containing a powerful torpedo. A criminal known as the Devil Diver is plotting to add the torpedo to his arsenal. He unleashes a squad of fish-men soldiers as a way of terrorizing the citizens of Puerto Rico. However, this action alerts the Surging Shark, Max Cooper! Will collaboration between the Wild Force Blue Ranger and the Light speed Rescue Blue Ranger be enough to stop the menace that is Devil Diver? Find Out on the next EXCITING episode of Power Rangers: The Brave and the Bold! 


	3. Killer Bomb under a Sea so Blue

Power Rangers:

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 2: Killer Bomb under a Sea so Blue.

Max Cooper was sun bathing in the beautiful Playa de los Flamingos in Culebra, Puerto Rico. It was a nice, warm January morning. He had no way of knowing that, just a few miles off the coast of this island Paradise, an evil mind was forming a dastardly plot…

Chad Lee, licensed oceanographer, lifeguard and Blue Ranger for Operation Light speed, was listening to Admiral Weiling's briefing in the SSS Maryland. "Mr. Lee, this is your mission. Off the coast of Culebra, at the Bottom of the Vieques Trench, lies an old German Sub from the great World War 1. Its presence is generating ferrum oxide, also known as rust, which is killing off the wildlife around the area. Please use your Ranger powers and get rid of the sub." Though Chad Lee wondered why he needed his Ranger Powers, he was pleased none the less to do this mission. Sea life was his passion, after all.

Chad Lee picked up his morpher. "Light speed, Rescue!" In but an instant, he was donning his Blue Ranger uniform. He dived underwater. Moments later, Chad's eyes widened in horror as he saw the SSS Maryland sink right before his eyes.

Max Cooper was trying to order a drink from the local bar. "Er, hey bro, how do you say 'one beer, please?' in Spanish?" "Perdone, joven. No hablo ingles." Max was a little frustrated. Suddenly, he heard a scream, the several. Right there, on the beach, were several fish people. Max knew what this meant. "Time to suit up. Wild Access!" The Blue Wild Force Ranger stood in front of the fish men. They walked on two legs, like regular people. They also possessed arms, with finned hands at the end. Everything else about them looked like a barracuda.

Max punched and kicked a few of them. Truth be told, they were lousy fighters. Immediately, they fled back to the sea. Max, however, had a gut feeling that he had BETTER follow them. He swam onto the sea, its waters getting colder and colder the further he got from the shore. Something caught his eye. A fellow Ranger, a BLUE ranger, floating in the water. Max went up to him. It was Chad. "Hey buddy, you okay?" Chad woke up. "Erm, I was ambushed… by these, ohhh… tuna folk. Where they mermen?" Chad was a little disoriented. Luckily, Max found a sand bar where he could take the guy to rest. He stayed with him until evening, which is when he got better. 'They weren't tuna folk, and they certainly weren't mermen. They had the body features of walking barracudas. I've never seen anything like them. They are quite the fighters, too." 'What do you mean? I kicked their buts no problem!" "On land, I presume? No, I had the misfortune of fighting them in the water. They sunk a battleship in mere moments." "How do you know?" "Because I'm the only survivor."

Max saw the fins that seemed to be getting closer to the sand bar. There were eight of them. He pointed Chad Lee to them, whose eyes widened with horror. "It's them!" "Back to Action!" Chad and Max immediately re-morphed, preparing to fight the fishy menace. The fish men rose from the sea, jumped over the water, and launched themselves towards the duo. Chad managed to hold four of them off, while Max managed three. The last one managed to bite his arm. "Ah!"- Max cried in pain. Chad took his blaster, and shot the fish mutant with a laser. On the horizon, a fin rose from the water. Then two. Four fins, eight fins, 90 fins, soon, over a thousand fins were showing in the water. Then, a mini sub rose, leading the army of fins. Riding this mini sub was a human wearing an old style scuba suit. It was copper colored, with an old style scuba helmet, and some weird box with man knobs and lights of many colors. Whoever was inside that suit, he was exuding an air of authority. "You two, you are Power Rangers." Max stood his ground, and said- "Yeah, and you?" "Names, can there be a greater curse than what's in a name? If you need to call me anything, call me Devil Diver" His voice was almost mechanical, like Darth Vader. Chad approached Devil Diver-"What manner of creature are these?" "They are called Rogons, a race that evolved from fish several million years ago. They have since waged war against their bitter enemies, the mermaids. They and I have made a bit of a pact: They serve me, I help in their cause." Chad gulped, guessing what the 'cause' was. Max just had to ask "What cause are you talking about?" "Complete mermaid genocide, of course. I plan on doing that with a special torpedo, locked within an old sub hidden away in the Vieques trench, which, coincidently, is just a short swim away" He gave a chuckle, then said his goodbyes. Max and Chad, blinded by youth and anger, respectively, dived right into the water. Big mistake.

The two were swarmed by over a thousand Rogons. True to Chad's word, they were quite the force while under water. With all their might, the two fought back. They ended off over two hundred or so, before completely running out of stamina. Surrounded by about 800 Rogons, the duo knew they had seen their last sunrise. The Rogons where about to launch the coup de grace when suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blue Dolphin Zord came to their rescue! That Zord was piloted by the Beauty of the Beach, Tori Hanson! "Hey guys! What's going on? Weird fish men are attacking the waters around here! Three ships have sunk already!" Max looked up, and said- 'What are YOU doing here, other than saving our hides?" "Some guy named Mitchell called up this Red Ranger, Carter Grayson, and he called up some rangers to help out with this situation. I was one of them. These guys have been—Holy cow!" A few hundred Rogons had begun to attack her Zord. They were putting up a decent fight, too. Chad said "Max, she can take care of herself, we need to stop Devil Diver!" Max and Chad dove further down the Trench. At the bottom stood Devil Diver, missile at hand.

He launched the missile towards the Blue Dolphin Zord. A loud clang, and then… nothing. "As soon as I found that hole, I knew. This submarine was not exuding rust. It was the explosive chemicals that made that missile so powerful. Pity, really. Though, I guess an atom bomb would still do a pretty good job." He rode away on his submarine, taking the Rogons with him. In but a minute, Tori descended with her Zord, to pick up the two exhausted rangers.

At a hospital in the town of Isabel II, in Vieques, Puerto Rico, the two blue rangers rested. They had over exerted themselves in that last battle. Max was a little peeved that this happened on his vacation. But, Chad had larger concerns on his mind. His girlfriend, Marina, was in danger from a madman wearing a diving suit…

Next Episode: Damon, the Green Galaxy Ranger, travels alongside Tideus, the Yellow Ranger of Aquitar, towards a stray ship headed towards the planet Frenovia. Within the ship, they find no crew, no power, and no signs of life, except for one: a nest of Tenga eggs. A quick survey of the ship reveals over a million of these are scattered throughout the ship. As Tideus and Damon are about to destroy the eggs, they begin to hatch. Soon, these two rangers begin a fight for their very lives, stranded aboard a lifeless ship in outer space. Will they make it out alive? Find out on the next episode of Power Rangers: The Brave and the Bold!


	4. Johnny Nitro

Power Rangers:

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 4: Johnny Nitro

Kira Ford was at her album signing in the city of Silver Hills, California. The crowd was not TOO big, but it was filled with rather enthusiastic fans. Vida Rocca was serving as DJ for the event. Famed racecar driver Veronica 'Ronny' Robinson was also in queue for an autograph. Right in front of her was a young man…

It was almost time for Ronny to get her autograph. She had purchased Kira's album as soon as it came out, as she had promised to do when she helped the Overdrive Rangers take down Thrax a few years ago. She loved every song. It was almost her turn. 'Next"- called out Kira. The young man stepped forward. "Hey there, sweet thing. I want you to be my bride"- The young man n front of Ronny said. Kira had gotten a little nervous; she knew these types of people. She called out her bodyguard, who was standing beside her. But the young man quickly pulled out two devices from his pockets. One was a paralyzer, which he used to stun Kira. The other was a flash gun, with enough power to emanate a blinding light large enough to fill a whole room. While everyone else was blinded, he took the paralyzed Kira, and ran to his F-1 car.

Vida Rocca had to use one of her spells to restore her eyesight. She caught a glimpse of the young man, and saw him get away in his F-1 car. Before she could morph, she saw Ronny stagger out the door, still blinded, but ready to fight the jerk that took Kira. She also restored her eyesight with her magic. "Look Ronny, that guy took Kira in a Formula One. He's fast, were going to have to work fast to catch up to him." 'Fast? Hah! That guy doesn't know what 'fast' is!" Vida morphed into the Pink Mystic Ranger, while Ronny morphed into the Yellow Overdrive ranger. Vida summoned her Mystic Flyer, and took off. Ronny used her Tracker to summon a new bike she had built recently (with some help from Rose), the Lovely Racer. It looked like a regular Harley-Davison, but was colored yellow and pink. This bike was also rather fast.

The guy had managed to reach Collins Super Speedway, the only highway in America (the continent) to NOT include a Speed Limit. It was a Drive to your hearts delight roadway, and that guy was using it to escape as fast as he could. No one could catch p to him now, or at least, that was what he thought. Overhead, the Pink Mystic Ranger was catching up to him. Not far behind, Overdrive Yellow was catching up to the cook. The chase was on.

The Formula One tore through the Super Speedway. It burned rubber, like no other car before it. Vida could barely keep up, but she kept going. Ronny had long deduced that what she was chasing was NOT a real F-1. This one was special. However, that didn't mean that she was having trouble keeping up. The Lovely Racer was fast, as fast as ANY racecar. She was, most likely, the only girl on the planet that could handle a bike like that. The guy just kept going, until something far ahead caught his eye. The road had been barricaded by a squad of Silver Guardians. He slammed his breaks, stopping just a few feet from the Guardians. His smile never faded.

"Give it up, Nitro! You're surrounded"-cried the squad leader. Johnny Nitro, super fast thief, kidnapper and weapon master for hire, stepped out of his vehicle. Ronny and Vida, still in Ranger gear, were preparing to fight if necessary. Johnny was smiling confidently. "Who wants to see my latest pretty?"- He said with his Australian accent. Hitting a button on his wristwatch, the F-1 car suddenly began to shake. Parts of it began to come off, and attach themselves onto Johnny. He was soon decked out in a new set of armor, partially resembling a race car. "I call it 'Turbo Armor'!"

Some Silver Guardians fired a few lasers at him, but his armor held them off. He took his own built-in blaster, fired a single shell, and knocked those guys out. Ronny had taken out her Drive claws, and began slashing away at the kidnapper, but his armor proved too strong. He threw a few punches, and sent the girl flying. A magic tornado from Vida proved ineffective as well, as his armor simply was too fast for the tornado to hit. Meanwhile, Kira was starting to recover…

Ronny came back, and with Vida, devised a strategy to beat Nitro and his Turbo Armor. Vida turned herself into a cannon, while Ronny climbed into it. Johnny was amused; he knew what they were going to do. Vida shot Ronny, aiming at Johnny. But, he simply dodged at the right moment. It seemed hopeless.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The morphing call surprised Johnny. He turned to see that Kira was up and about, fully suited up and ready for combat. "Now, now, my little bunny didn't have to dress up for me."-he taunted her. Kira ran toward him, Ptera Grips in hand. She slashed him-"That's for nabbing me." She slashed him again- "And THAT one's for calling me your 'little bunny'!" In the time Johnny was distracted, Ronny and Vida prepared the cannon a second time. Vida shot Ronny, again. This time, Johnny didn't dodge. He received the full hit.

His armor came apart. He was defenseless. The Silver Guardians quickly arrested Nitro. Kira was fine, and the three girls high fived each other over a job well done. Ronny then asked for that autograph. "Okay, got a pen?" Ronny's face ell, she didn't have a pen at that moment.

In jail, Johnny was doodling on a piece of paper. The guard passed by him, and took a second to look at the doodle. Seeing nothing wrong, he carried on. Johnny, after making sure the guard was gone, folded the paper in a peculiar way, and smiled. His new armor blueprint was coming along well…

Next episode:

Resurrected form the dead, Vypra heads out into the world with big ideas in her head. She frees Miratrix from her imprisonment. What is Vypra going o do? Will a collaboration between SPD Pink and Overdrive Black put a stop to her plans? Find out next time on: Power Rangers: The Brave and the Bold!


	5. Twisted Sisters

Power Rangers:

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 5: Twisted Sisters

Queen Bansheera was being horrendously tortured by her own ex-subjects at the bottom of Gehenna. This happened every day. What made this day so unique was the fact that the demons that formally inhabited Mariner Bay had been approached by someone: Mesogog. "We have some business together"- he said. Diabolico, the ringleader of the demons, approached the dinosaur man "And that would be..?" Mesogog answered "Specifically, My business is with Vypra." The female demon stopped what she had been doing (the author refuses to so much as hint at this activity, for it is borderline Agony in Pink), and listened to what Mesogog had to say. "I have a plan, and it involves you."

Somewhere in San Angeles, a motley crew of Lava Lizards had been tinkering with some magic. "This time, we will bring back Moltor. It's too dangerous to try to get back our last crystal, but luckily, we had a spare." A pentacle had been drawn on the ground with the powders of several blessed stones. In the middle of the Pentacle stood a Pink crystal. The sound of the flute was accompanied by the chants spoken by the Lizards. "By the stars that burn red, by the Moon that shines in darkness, in the name of the Lizard God Kukulkan, may the warrior Moltor rise from death and walk amongst us once more!" Thunder roared across the skies, and a bolt of lightning crashed onto the ground, right into the middle of the pentacle. A hole had been opened on the ground, a portal to the Abyss. From that Abyss rose a proud, formidable, but nonetheless evil entity.

The Lizards stood in shock. "Who is she!? She is not Moltor!" Vypra stood there, holding the Pink crystal that had just been used to bring her back from the dead. 'Moltor? That red guy I saw back there? I'm sorry; he's a little tied up at the moment." She laughs, while the Lizards hiss. 'Get her, she has our crystal!" They lunge at her, but she jumps up, and flies away. "Damn, that was our last crystal!"

Vypra flew but a short distance, when she suddenly noticed the crystal was emitting a glow. She flew down, and landed so she may inspect the crystal. It shot a pink light, and it seemed to be pointing into the forest. She followed the light, and it took her to a small meadow. The light pointed toward the ground, and in that spot was a small necklace. Vypra picked up the necklace, and then the crystal started to vibrate. The crystal unleashed a strong light, and the necklace shattered. There, in front of Vypra, stood a kunoichi. A sexy kunoichi by name of… "Miratrix, name's Miratrix" said the girl ninja. She extended her hand, and then took it back when she noticed Vypra did not shake her hand. "Why where you in that..?" Miratrix developed an angry look "That bastard Kamdor used me, and then locked me up in that necklace once he saw I was no longer useful to him! After all I did for him.. I'm through with men!!!" Vypra nodded her head. She thought "I'm going to like this chick, she has attitude."

Sydney Drew was worried. She had gone back in time to catch a dangerous thief. Two things are now working against her: First, the wormhole she had used had closed prematurely because of some freak lightning. Second, the perp got away. She found this guy, William Aston, to help her find the guy. But, considering his personality, she doubted whether he would be of help at all. Will was a Power Ranger as well, the Black Ranger of Operation Overdrive. She was the Space Patrol Delta Ranger #5: Pink. They had both noticed a strong, pink light coming from a nearby clearing, and had gone to check it out.

Miratrix had finally gotten an eyeful of the demon that had liberated her, and she was rather impressed by what she saw. She asked her: "What are your plans?" Vypra responded: "This guy, Mesogog, helped me escape Hades. He said he wanted me to collect these 'Six Crystals of Gaia' and use them to open the Gateway to the Abyss, freeing all the evil beings that are being holed up in there." "Why?" "Probably ripping off the idea this old windbag, Lothor, had, only in much larger scale." "Gonna go through with it?" "No pun intended but, Hell no. I'm sick of being a sidekick, and an errand girl. I want to be the Big Shot now! I saw what this crystal can do, and it can do more than what that old fossil said it could. Way I figured, if I collect the other five, I can have a HUGE amount of power!"

Syd and Will had heard enough. They were NOT about to let a pair of crazy (but, in Will's words, 'hot') chicks make a mess on the planet. They jumped onto the scene morphed and ready for battle. The pair of evil girls stood back. Vypra was clenching her teeth, she was NOT about to let her ambitions be snuffed out by a pair of rangers. Miratrix, sensing her new friend's unease, nudged her at her side. She gave Vypra a (flirtatious?) wink, and used her ninja magic on a hedgehog that had been sleeping under a log nearby. The hedgehog had been morphed into the Spinehog, an evil monster. Spinehog was a bipedal hedgehog, with extra large, pointy spines. His hands were shaped like punching gloves, but they were really short. He was colored gray. "Hey rangers- said Miratrix- have fun with THIS critter." The two had then escaped, leaving the two rangers with the monster.

Spinehog rushed towards the rangers. He prepared a fist, and then shot an energy fist at Sydney. She dodged, but was hit by the force that the energy fist gathered around it. Will prepared his Drive Slammer, but soon found it was no match for the spiny monster. Spinehog then curled into a spiny ball, and rolled towards Will. He jumped out of the way, dodging what could have been a painful attack. But, Spinehog rolled back towards Will, and he would have been hurt, had Sydney not blasted the monster with her Deltamax Striker. Spinehog had fallen on his back, and could not get up, for his spines had nailed him to the ground. Will took the opportunity, and slammed his Slammer on the monster's belly, destroying it.

"We beat the monster, but we lost those two girls" said Syd. Will had a smug look on his face, and said "I know one of those girls. The ninja girl is named Miratrix. She's hot, but she's also evil. Don't worry, she's like a roach, she'll be back. How about you, princess, you coming back around here any time soon?" Syd had a disgusted look on her face. She had read on the historical databanks that the Overdrive Black Ranger was a flirt. Now she saw that THAT was the understatement of the century.

Miratrix and Vypra were busy admiring the crystal. Miratrix then said- "That plan you have, it sounds good to me. I want in." "As my sidekick?" "No, as your partner, your EQUAL partner." "Well, in what way will you contribute to the plan, partner?" "I think I know of a piece of technology that will make this quest a whole lot easier." The two shook hands. The alliance had been formed.

At Gehenna, Mesogog was looking pleased…

Next episode: Nick Russell, Red Mystic Ranger, has had his soul sucked out by an evil succubus! Can an alliance between Madison Rocca, Blue Mystic Ranger (his girlfriend) and Lily Chillman, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger, save him? Can Madison pull through this mission AND control her jealousy at the same time? Tune in to the next episode to find out!


	6. In your Dreams

Power Rangers:

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 6: In your dreams…

Nick Russell was organizing some boxes at the Rock Porium. He was so tired, he decided to simply lie down and close his eyes for a while. He fell asleep almost immediately.

A very attractive woman had entered the Rock Porium. This woman was wearing a rather large overcoat, which was strange, considering the warm weather outside. Madison Rocca, the only employee present at the store, was so busy that she had not noticed her. The woman was eyeing the storage room, where Nick lay asleep. Quietly, she had entered…

Madison was exhausted. She had been working hard ALL day. Xander, manager of the Rock Porium, had called in sick that day. Vida was at Ocean Bluff, serving as a DJ to some night club, and Chip was in the Mystic Woods training as a knight. Thank God Nick was there. "Oh right, it's been over an hour that Nick had gone off to the storage room. I should go get him"-thought Madison. Lilly Chillman, a girl who had been browsing some cd's for over an hour, got a sickening feeling in her stomach. Her cheetah spirit was sensing an evil in the air.

What Madison saw in the storage room made her eyes burn, her hands tremble, and her throat dry. There, on the floor, some blonde woman was giving Nick, HER Nick, a heavy kiss. She stood there, for but a second, and then, she led out a ferocious yell. This startled the woman, who then began to run off. Madison tried to grab her, but she was too fast. Knowing that, when your partner is caught cheating on you, you go after HIM and not the 'other'; Madison STORMED to where Nick was still laying. She was going to SMACK the daylights out of him. She grabs him, and is suddenly enveloped in light. Clare the Sorceress had teleported them to Rootcore, their old base of operations from their Ranger days.

Clare had to use a binding spell to keep Madison from throttling the life out of Nick. Feeling helpless, hurt and betrayed, Madison resigned herself to falling on her knees, crying because of her broken heart. Clare, however, knew that there was no time for that. She slapped Madison across the face "Get a hold of yourself! Look, Briarwood is under attack from the forces of evil! You need to suit up!" "(Sniff) Send that piece of crap, two timing Light, over there!!!!" "Look, I don't like what he did, but there is no one else that can do this!" "Fine, I'll go." Clare then used the teleportation spell to send the two to Briarwood. During the quarrel, neither girl noticed that Nick had simply neither moved nor made a sound, in fact, he just lay there…

Madison was so mad at Nick, she simply morphed, not bothering to so much as stay by his side. She rushed toward battle. There, in the middle of the town square, stood a yellow Ranger. To be more precise, it was the Jungle Fury Cheetah Ranger. Madison simply stood there; her emotions were starting to dominate her. She had been left alone all day, managing the store all by herself. She caught her boyfriend smooching some whore in the storage room, while he was supposed to be helping her. She had been called to Ranger duty, only to find there WAS no evil to fight, that it had been taken care of. She felt betrayed by everything, everyone. She felt angry at Xander, because she suspected that he was only faking sick. She was mad at Chip, for pursuing some idiotic goal instead of giving her a hand at work. She felt mad at her own sister, Vida, for leaving her alone in Briarwood. She felt angry at Clare, for making her waste her time like this. She felt FURIOUS at Nick, for betraying her like that. But, most of all, she felt nothing but utter hatred at that BITCH who tried to steal her man. She could not take it anymore. She powered down, fell to her knees, and cried. Lilly, who had just defeated some zombie creatures that had been attacking the city, rushed to her aid. She could not stand to see another girl cry.

Suddenly, Madison's Mystic morpher chimed. "Madison!'- It was Clare- "Nick's in trouble! You have to help him!" Madison's sorrow had turned to rage at that moment "He can go FUCK himself! I don't give a DAMN about that two timer anymore!!!!" Lilly had overheard. She had guessed that this Nick guy had cheated on this girl. She secretly applauded Madison for her choice of words. "Madison, his life is in danger! If you don't help him, he'll die! Hi life force is being sucked away by some evil being!" Madison felt a wave of fear sweep her body. Die? Nick? All her anger had, for the moment, stepped aside, being replaced with concern over him. She rushed towards where he was. 'Where are you going?" asked Lilly. "That jerk broke my heart, miss. I want to beat him up, I want to make him cry, and I want to make him suffer. But, I don't want him dead!"- said Madie in tears. The two had arrived to the spot where Nick was. It was the same spot that Clare had teleported both Nick and Madison to deal with the zombie creatures just moments ago, meaning he had not moved from the spot. And there he was, getting some face suck from some woman. It was the same woman from before. It took but a moment for Madison to realize that. All her anger had returned, and had increased a thousand fold at the mere sight of THAT woman. She morphed. She blasted the woman with a powerful water spell. Lilly stood there, shocked at what she had just witnessed. The Blue Mystic Ranger had just abused her powers, using them for personal gain, for vengeance. She had just violated a Ranger rule, or maybe two. The woman lay there, chuckling. She took off her coat, revealing that she was wearing a black leotard. On her head, she suddenly grew horns. Leather wings sprouted from her back, and a demon tail grew from her backside. Her mouth had a glowing white liquid, which she promptly spat out. That liquid then transformed into a white bat.

"Hmmm, so that felt so good on my body"- she said while doing a little stretch- "Hello, my name is Morrigan. I am a succubus." Lilly then said "You! You're the woman who summoned those zombies back there!" 'I had to do it. I had come here to suck the soul away from that young man over there"- Morrigan points at Nick-" we succubae remove the souls of men through our lips, our kisses. We then transform the souls into these.' Morrigan had then become surrounded by many lack bats. They all had an eager look on their faces. "Now, this young man, as you can tell, produced a bat of a different color than the ones you see around me. That means that his soul was special. But, before I go into more detail, allow me to show you what I can do with these bats." With a wave of her hand, five bats landed on the floor. Then, they grew, becoming a new breed of foot soldiers, Batloids. Batloids had completely black humanoid bodies, no armor or clothing, small bat wings on their backs, bat ears, and glowing red eyes. "I can also do this." Two more bats had landed on the floor. They then began to merge together. The two, together, had created a new being. A zombie like creature, with two heads. One head had shaggy hair, while the other was bald. "I shall call this little beauty 'Two Head'. Now, I can't even imagine what THIS little guy can produce." But Madison had enough. She had cast a powerful spell, which had knocked Morrigan down. '."-said Madison, seething with anger. Morrigan simply smiled. "Two Head, Batloids, take care of the Yellow Ranger. Blue here is mine" Two Head rushed to attack Lilly, while the Batloids surrounded her. But, Lilly had her Bo staff ready for action. 'Guys, stand down. I'm a pro with the Bo" They didn't listen to her. Two Head launched a punch, but Lilly simply stepped aside. Two Head wound up punching a Batloid, and he then received a strike from the Bo staff, which hurt him. Two Batloids tried to jump kick Lilly, but she ducked, so the two kicked each other instead. The last two Batloids didn't even put up a fight. However, Two Head was ready for Round Two.

Morrigan was gleefully beating up Madison. "Don't get cocky. Two sucker punches don't mean you stand a chance against me." She clawed the Blue Ranger. She punched her, kicked her, picked her up and slammed her through the ground. Pining against the wall, the succubus whispered onto Madison: "Just so you know, while they are in bat form, the souls of these men are dreaming. But they only have one dream: They make love to me, infinitely. That is all they think about, how my body must feel, my kisses, my touch. It's how I control them. Even your little boyfriend now dreams of me. How does it feel?" Madison was stunned. Her rage was now beyond all control. She kneed Morrigan right in the stomach. She punched her face, kicked her sides. She turned Legend mode so she could smack her around with her Legend Staff. She then demorped, so she could grab her hair, scratch her face, and spit in her eyes. Morrigan was about to retaliate, when she saw that Lilly had defeated Two Head. Morrigan was outnumbered. She decided to retreat. She teleported to parts unknown.

All the bats had disappeared. Al but one. A small white bat had stayed behind. Latching itself unto Madison, she felt a strange familiarity with the bat. She then knew, this bat had Nick's soul in it. She took the bat to his body. The bat then disappeared, and Nick was starting to awaken. Madison had a few stern words to share with him. She was still a little peeved about what Morrigan had said. Nick then awoke, and kissed Madison on the lips. With a sly look on his face, he told her: "Hey sexy, that was great. Ready for Round Two?" Lilly, who had observed the scene, was bewildered at what he meant by that. Madison, however, somehow knew. And her face grew as red as a tomato.

"That soul was not dreaming of you, Morrigan. It was dreaming of another. There was no way you could have controlled that soul."- Said a dark figure in the shadows. Morrigan was in a dark place, an old castle located in the Underworld. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a vampire. A werewolf stood by his side. "I'm sorry, Maximov. I shall go find 100 new souls for us to use." "No, take a rest. Today was a tiring day. Besides, we don't need a hundred souls for our plan, just a few outstanding ones." The werewolf, Edgar Gawain, looked outside the window…

Next episode:

Devil Diver comes upon the mermaids with a device that allows him to control their minds! He steals Neptune's trident, and uses it to awaken the Kraken! He then sends the Kraken to destroy the city of Mariner Bay! Can a collaboration between Ryan Mitchell, Light Speed Titanium Ranger, and Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger, stop him? Tune in to the next THRILLING episode to find out!


	7. Terror from the Deep!

Power Rangers:

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 7: A Terror from the Deep!

Beneath the waves of the Pacific Ocean once laid a peaceful kingdom. Beneath those waves, a wise king named Neptune ruled over the Mermaids, a magical aquatic race. These half-human, half-fish creatures once lived lives of peace. Though they had enemies in the Rogons, they lived their lives with few complaints. All that ended when the Devil Diver came upon their Kingdom…

Devil Diver stood proudly in King Neptune's Palace. He had succeeded in dominating the merfolk. He had only recently affixed his dive suit with a Neural Interruption Device, which allowed him total control over the minds of all sea creatures. "Adolph Hitler once said 'blessed be the leaders of peoples that don't think.' I see now that he was absolutely right. I now lead TWO peoples that don't think." The Rogons were clawing away at the Mermaids, not realizing that, thanks to Devil Diver, they had become their new slaves. King Neptune swam towards Devil Diver, his willpower crushed by the might of the Diver's N.I.D. He handed him his Trident, which held a pearl on each tip. Devil Diver looked pleased…

Hunter Bradley, head Sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy, was busy helping an old student in her excavation. The student, a 24 year old archaeologist named Mimi Jones, had come upon some ruins that seemed rather demonic in nature. She kept her finding quiet, telling only two people: her old sensei, and her boyfriend's boss. Her boyfriend worked for a VERY important man, one known across Mariner Bay as the leader of the finest heroes to ever grace the city, The Light Speed Rangers. Captain Mitchell knew that if Mimi had uncovered anything belonging to Bansheera that he should send the Rangers to help out. However, he only had one Ranger available at the moment: his own son. Ryan Mitchell, though he arrived a little later than he promised, was committed to protecting the city should these ruins hide something ugly.

Three hours had passed since Ryan came to lend his services. It was determined that the ruins did NOT, in fact, belong to Bansheera. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, guys."- said Mimi. "Forget it, you did the right thing. If you EVER find something you think might hold an evil force, don't forget to give me a call. Your sensei is ALWAYS willing to help his students." Ryan agreed- "It's better to be safe than sorry. Had this belonged to Bansheera, it most likely would have put the city in danger." Suddenly, a light shone from the horizon. A beam of light came, and landed on the ruins. That light came from the Ocean. "Ryan, come quick! The city is being attacked by a horde of fish men, as well as mermaids!" It was Captain Mitchell. "Mermaids? But I thought that the Mermaids were FRIENDS of ours!"- said Ryan. He hurried towards the city. Sure enough, the citizens of Mariner Bay were fleeing in terror from the Rogons and the Mermaids. However, Ryan held a confidant smile. 'What are you smiling about?"-inquired Hunter. Ryan was a little surprised; he had not noticed that he was followed. "Chad told me about these guys. He told me they suck at fighting." He was right, the Rogons proved a lousy match. However, the Mermaids proved problematic. They used magic. They kept shooting Ryan with bursts of water conjured out of thin air. Hunter, however, proved a valuable ally when he used his thunder ninjutsu against the Mermaids.

On the shores of Lake Espejo, whose waters held the ruins discovered by Mimi, the young archeologist sat in wait of her two companions. She could not shake off the feeling that the ruins she had found held SOMETHING, something that could be used by the forces of evil. In a short while, she came face to face with Devil Diver. "Please, put your fists down. You are clearly outclassed."-said the Diver. Mimi leaped into the air, preparing a Ninja Air Kick. However, though she hit the Diver with her full strength, he seemed rather unfazed. "That nearly felt like a fly bumping into you. Try THIS." He took the Trident, and blasted Mimi with it. She was burned, not TOO badly though, and was left unconscious. Devil Diver approached the lake, holding the Trident high above his head (er, helmet). A beam of light shone over the lake, emanating from the Trident. The waters of the lake began to shake. Ripples in the lake were becoming waves. All the wild life from the lake began to run away in terror. From Lake Espejo arose a terrifying beast, as big as a building. "Ah, Kraken. You have been so unfairly imprisoned in this bug infested lake. Your only crime being standing against Bansheera's rule. But now, you shall serve ME." Kraken then let out a powerful roar. "Display your strength, destroy that human city." Kraken was a mighty beast. It had gray, scaly skin, four arms, humanoid feet, a crocodilian tail, and a head resembling a squid's head with two glowing yellow eyes.

Hunter and Ryan had seen the last of the Mermaid forces retreat in terror. They looked behind them, and saw what was coming toward the city. Kraken was making his way, and he seemed rather powerful. "Yo, Ryan, we are gonna need some extra large muscle." "If you are referring to the zords, I'm afraid the Light Speed Rescue Zords are unusable." "Glad I brought my own, then." From the hills surrounding Mariner Bay arose the two Thunder Zords, the Crimson Beetle and the Navy Beetle. The two combined together to form the Ninja Storm Thunder Megazord. "Let's go, we need to stop that THING before it destroys the city." The two morphed. Ryan became the Light Speed Titanium Ranger, while Hunter became the Crimson Thunder Ranger. The two boarded the Megazord, ready to fight one hell of a battle.

Kraken wasted no time. He fired a laser beam from his eyes, damaging the Megazord. He rushed toward the Megazord, preparing a few punches. With his four fists, Kraken sent the Megazord flying off the ground, knocking it back a few good 30 feet. The ground shook from the Megazord's landing. Kraken fired another laser from his eyes. It didn't miss. He then took his tail, and slammed it on the Megazord 18 times. The Thunder Megazord was sparking all over, looking ready to blow up any minute. Kraken let out a roar, perhaps letting the world know that he was back and ready to bring forth untold destruction.

Ryan was knocked unconscious. Hunter could barely hang on. His Megazord was severely beaten without so much as throwing a punch. Now, it looked like he was about to lose it. Then, something snapped inside his mind. His primal survival instincts were reawakening. "(pant, pant, pant, pant) Bastard. You… bastard. You bastard. You BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!!!!" He quickly grabbed the controls, and he moved the Megazord's arms, catching Kraken's tail. The Megazord swung Kraken to one side, and quickly got up. It, however, was still throwing sparks every second. "DIE!!!!" Hunter grabbed the Power Spheres, unleashing the Squid and Gatling Lion and then combining them. He took that combination, and used it to penetrate Kraken's chest. Hunter activated the drill, spilling Kraken's green blood all over the city.

Kraken, however, had not been beaten. With his entire rigor, he grabbed the Megazord and began to punch it with his two available arms. At that moment, Ryan regained consciousness, saw the Megazord's condition, and hurried toward Hunter. "We gotta get out of here! She's going to blow!!!" "I… I don't… give a sh…it." "Moron! I ain't leaving you behind!" Ryan forcefully grabbed Hunter, and left the Megazord. Kraken began to attempt to rip its arms out. THAT was the moment the Megazord blew up, killing Kraken in the blast.

Hunter had never felt more ashamed in his life. In the end, he was unable to defeat the monster, lost his composure in battle, lost the Megazord, and worst of all, was unable to help his student. Meanwhile, beneath the Pacific Ocean, Devil Diver felt rather pleased. "I get a powerful army, a powerful weapon, and (Holds a jar full of blood, Kraken's blood) THIS. The Rangers, however, are down by one Megazord. I gain, they lose. Today, the spoils went to ME, the victor." He looks at the Trident, the pearl at the Left tip begins glowing a bluish color…

Next Episode; Vypra and Miratrix break Johnny Nitro out of jail. In exchange, he builds them a machine that helps lead them to the next Gaia Crystal. Taylor Earnhardt and Rose Ortiz investigate the ancient Castle in the Sky, Laputa. However, Vypra, Miratrix and Johnny arrive there as well! Why? Find out on the next ADVENTUROUS episode of Power Rangers: The Brave and the Bold!


	8. A Castle in the Sky

Power Rangers: The Brave and the Bold

Episode 8: A Castle in the Sky

Sharper City Maximum Security Prison. A Correctional Facility of the highest standard, where every prisoner is watched 24 hours a day. A prison reserved for those who pose potential serious threats to National Security, surpassed in security measures only by Guantanamo Prison. Johnny Nitro, super genius and expert in explosives, laser beams and other assorted types of advanced weaponry, was held here. He tried to kidnap Kira Ford, a celebrity. He WOULD have been sent to regular prison for the crime, but he demonstrated himself as a potential threat when he utilized his Turbo Armor as a means of defending himself against two Power Rangers. Every day, Johnny would doodle on paper. No one suspected, however, that his doodles were ACTUALLY blueprints for new 'tech armors'. In the three weeks that he was being held there, he had completed 12 new blueprints.

Rose Ortiz sat at a table in the Café Under a Tree, a small café in Turtle Cove. She was waiting for Taylor Earnhardt, a Lieutenant in the U.S. Air Force. "Hey, glad you could make it."- said Rose. Taylor replied- "No problem. What do you want to talk about?" "Look at this." Rose showed Taylor a few photographs. They were of a spec in the sky, with what appeared to be water flowing from its sides. "Hmm, this looks like… hmmm… I think your camera is broken. This is clearly a bird." "A bird flying over 100 miles above ground? With waterfalls coming out of its wings?" Taylor did not want to tell Rose what she REALLY thought. After all, she swore to protect the Animarium. "Before you tell me what you THINK it is, take a look at these graphs." Rose handed over a few graphs to Taylor. "What do these graphs say?" Rose said: "Those are energy readings. The thing in the photograph has been sighted flying above the skies of the Aegean Sea. The first two graphs are energy readings on normal days, days when this thing does NOT fly above the sea. However, the next two are from when this thing flew over that same sea. See the difference?" Taylor compared the graphs. The two that were from normal days were flat lined. However, the other two had lines that shot up, almost reaching the top of the paper that held the graph. "I used the same technology as my Overdrive Tracker, sans the morphing capability. Let me put to you this way: Last time we had a reading THAT big, was when we were identifying the last jewel of the Corona Aurora." "What is it that you want with me, then?" "I want you to take me to this place, with your Eagle Zord. I have already tried reaching this place by regular aircraft, It's impossible. There appears to be a barrier that does not allow machines to enter. However, the Wild Zords are NOT 100% mechanical. I believe they can enter this place."

In the Maximum Security Prison, the alarm was blaring. An intruder! The guards scurried, each one was heavily armed, and ready to take down ANYONE that dared to try and break out ANY prisoner. But, they were not ready to stand against a demon and a space ninja, and were dealt with easily. Vypra, the demon, turned to her ninja partner, Miratrix, and said: "So, you say this guy can help us?" "He's a genius. He even managed to stand up to a pair of Power Rangers. He almost beat them, too. I bet he can make what we need." They eventually reached Johnny's cell. Vypra said -"Hey, Johnny! We're busting you out!" Johnny looked at the girls. He never met them before, but hey, who cares? "Whatever you say, sexy!" This made Miratrix feel a pang of jealousy.

Outside the prison, Miratrix and Vypra were making their demands heard. 'We want you to make us a machine that can trace energy signals." "Pfft, easy. What kind of tracker do you want?" "One that can pick up this level of energy reading." Vypra handed over the Pink Gaia Crystal. Johnny used the tracer he always held onto, to measure the energy. It blew up instantly. "Hmm, I will need three hours to make a tracer that can scan THIS type of energy." "You have thirty minutes." "Well, no problem then. By the way, what will be my payment for my work? Getting a guy out of jail only buys you his time. My efforts, though, come in a separate package." Vypra held Johnny close to her, and gave him a kiss on the lips while holding his crotch. She motioned to Miratrix (Who did NOT like seeing Vypra do that to Johnny), to come to her. She said to Miratrix "Kiss him like I did." And she did (but with little enthusiasm). "That was a down payment. You'll get the rest AFTER we find what we are looking for." It was a done deal.

Rose and Taylor were hanging on to the claws of the Eagle Zord. They had to morph, because the winds at that altitude became freezing cold. A three hour flight was all it took to land on the floating island. As Rose had predicted, the Eagle Zord passed through t with ease. When she gazed upon the island, her eyes swelled with tears. It was beautiful. Grassy meadows surrounded a large hill. On that hill were many houses. On top of that hill was a marble temple, Hellenic in style. From the temple, two streams gushed to the sides, eventually flowing off the island. Even Taylor was awe struck. "Where are we? What is this place?" Rose turned back, and with a trembling voice said- "This is it. The legendary flying island of Laputa." The sky above Laputa shone with the beauty of an aurora borealis. It was truly beautiful.

Johnny Nitro finished the Tracer in 18 minutes. It was large and round, like an antique clock, with a pair of antennae on top. "Yeah, this thing can detect ANY kind of energy reading that you want. Now, about my payment…" He started to unbutton his shirt, looking lustily at Miratrix. This sent a shiver up her spine. Vypra, however, was rather calm. She said 'You're not getting ANYTHING from us until this thing finds us another one of these." She showed him the Crystal. He was not too pleased, but he understood. "Hand that over, and I'll show you how it works." Vypra gave him the Crystal, and he held it close to the Tracer. It began to beep. A small dot appeared on its screen. "There is another one of these things. It's in the Aegean Sea." I'll take you there." Miratrix raised her eyebrow. "Why?" "To make sure you don't 'skimp on the bill'". He said it with a sly smile on his face. He went to his garage, picked up what looked like a watch, and started his airplane…

Taylor was surveying the houses on Laputa. They appeared to be made of conch shells. "What kind of people lived here?"-she asked herself. Rose had been studying the vegetation, when she noticed something. A bird had walked up to her, but not just any kind of bird. "A dodo! Taylor, look! There are dodos on the island!" Taylor hurried towards Rose. Indeed, she had been surrounded by dozens of dodos. "Hey, Rose. I checked those houses. They are not houses, they are one single building. It's like a castle." She looked at the sky. Taylor had never seen a more beautiful sky. But suddenly, it appeared that a hole had opened in the sky. The barrier had been breached. Within seconds, a strange type of plane had landed on the grassy land.

Johnny Nitro had stepped out of his plane, followed by Vypra and Miratrix. The Tracer was pointing them to the temple. "Heh, what are you fine ladies doing on this little island?" Rose instantly assumed a battle pose. "Taylor, I know this clown! He tried to kidnap Kira Ford! Ronny told me all about him. And that woman in blue is Miratrix, and she's bad news! Will told me all about how she escaped." Johnny looked rather amused. "Heh, pink and yellow, again. But THIS time, I came prepared." He showed them his watch. It was yellow, but there was something else about it. "This is not a watch, it's my latest invention. I been working on it during the trip to getting here. I call it an 'Armorizer'. Think of it like a morpher." He turned a knob, and then pushed a button. He was immediately clad in armor. This armor had plated arms, a pronounced chestplate, and a full helmet that covered the entire head. The legs were heavily plated as well. "Behold, the Guts Armor!!"

Johnny stomped on the ground. That motion crated a rather violent tremor that shook the ground, and knocked down the two Rangers. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"- Johnny loved seeing the Power Rangers on the ground, especially because of one of his creations. He ran towards the two Rangers. However, the armor made running difficult. Eventually, Rose and Taylor got on their feet again. Rose prepared her blaster, and shot a few rounds at Johnny. His armor absorbed most of the shots, though. He, however, was surprised by a sword slash to the back, courtesy of the Wild Force Yellow Ranger.

Meanwhile, Miratrix and Vypra were searching the castle. They were getting closer to their goal. Elsewhere, the Eagle Zord was yanking tree off the ground. The dodos of Laputa were trying to hold on to the tree to dear life. And then the Eagle Zord took off.

The Guts Armor was shooting off sparks. Johnny pressed a button, and it disappeared. He still had a cocky smile on his face. He turned his watch's knob again, pressed the button, and was then covered in a new armor. It had a visor helmet, a black chest plate, and a pair of guns on its gauntlets. "Heh, try THIS! Scanner Armor!" He pointed his guns at Taylor and Rose, and shot a laser from them. The laser hit them, and sent them sparking off into the round. Johnny smiled, he was loving this. Suddenly, Taylor glided straight at Johnny. He prepared a second round, when his visor detected Rose coming from behind him. He immediately pointed his guns at both of them, and fired. He hit them again, but by this time the guns were smoking. They were overheating. Johnny took off the armor, and put on another one. This one was looked like it offered little protection, and instead looked like spandex. The helmet looked like a bike helmet. "This is my best armor yet. Strike Armor!"

Vypra and Miratrix had reached the temple, where they were certain the Crystal laid. At the center of the temple was a moai head. From its eyes flowed some water, like tears. It was this water that made the streams that bathed Laputa. At the mouth of the moai laid the Yellow Crystal of Gaia. They reached for it.

Taylor launched a right hook at Johnny. However, he moved so quickly that he seemed to disappear for a second. He stood behind Taylor, and delivered a hundred punch combo. The attack was so strong that, upon hitting the ground, Taylor demorphed. He then kicked Rose, and sent her flying. Within a second, he was behind her, delivering a blow to the head. This sent her hurtling through the air. She was about to hit a column, when Johnny appeared in front of her, delivering a punch to her stomach. This sent her to the ground, and she then demorphed from her lack of strength.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Give up; I kicked your cute hinnies and made ya kiss the moon! And I still got one armor left on this thing! I WON!!!" Suddenly, the ground shook violently. The sky turned blue, and the air grew cold. At the temple, Miratrix was holding the Crystal. Vypra said- "Hold on to me, this island is going to fall to the sea below." They flew off 9Miratrix blushing slightly). Johnny saw them leave, and was NOT happy. "Either something BIG is happening here, or those girls just dined and dashed. Awww, doesn't matter, those two probably had the bumpies on 'em." Suddenly, the island began to tilt a little, then a lot. Suddenly, the edge of the island was staring at the ocean. The three knew what was going to happen. Taylor managed to get on her feet, grabbing onto Rose. Johnny, however, had different ideas. "Screw this, I'm out of here. Gyro Armor!" he sported a helicopter themed armor, and flew off. But Laputa was still falling.

"Damn Rose, this is the end." Suddenly, the Eagle Zord showed up, and carried them off to a deserted island. Laputa fell to the ocean, where it sank to the bottom of the sea. At the island, Rose was inconsolable. A treasure of the Ancient World was lost forever, before she had a chance to study it. Worst of all, those dodos probably did not survive the fall. Suddenly, Taylor called her to her, wanting to show her something. Rose's face lit up. Apparently the Eagle Zord had carried the dodos to the same island earlier.

Miratrix and Vypra were looking at their Tracer; there were two blips on its screen. "Looks like the closest one is in California." Said Miratrix…

Next Episode:

Carter Grayson, Light Speed Red Ranger, teams up with Beevor, Blue Ranger of the future SPD A- Squad. They are tracking down Ichthior, a rogue from Beevor's time, who aims to kill the SPD B- Squad Pink Ranger, who is marooned in this time! At least, that's what Beevor states. Can he be trusted? Find out on the NEXT episode of Power Rangers: the Brave and the Bold!


	9. Ablaze

Power Rangers:

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 9: Ablaze

Carter Grayson, Chief of the Mariner Bay Fire Department, was putting out yet another fire. The eighth one that week, to be precise. Though it had been eight days since the attack from Devil Diver, the people were still in a panic. Many were demanding that Light Speed Rescue be reinstated. However, with the Aquabase destroyed, that was next to impossible. Though each of the Rangers still ad their powers, that was not enough. The attack from Kraken was proof that Zords were needed as well, and those were HARD to make. Those facts, however, served only to shake the people into an even bigger frenzy, which caused them to begin many riots. Carter hung his head. The fire was out, but he knew more would come. Many more.

On the ruins of what had been Crazy Joe's Discount Electronics and Furniture (torched the day before) stood an alien figure. He surveyed his surroundings, and made a dash towards the woods. He was being followed by a heavily armored figure in blue…

Carter waited for his radio to cackle. He was waiting to hear about the NEXT fire, when he saw the alien race away, right in front of him. He had a gut feeling that this guy meant trouble. He could not risk having so much as ONE fire engine off duty at this time, so he followed the alien on foot.

Ichthyor, former cadet of Space Patrol Delta, now a criminal for hire, was the alien Carter and the Blue figure were chasing. He stopped, and briefly checked his surroundings. "Where is she?"- he asked himself. "You, identify yourself!" Ichthyor turned around, and saw the Red Light Speed Ranger standing there, pointing at him with a blaster. "Fool." Ichthyor attacked him with his specialty, the Ocean Saber. Carter fell to the ground, hard. He was soon facing Ichthyor's blade.

A shower of laser blasts was what had saved Carter's life. The blasts missed their target, but they proved an invaluable distraction. Carter managed to get back on his feet, ready for Round 2. But Ichthyor had other ideas, and soon ran off. He looked back, to get a better view of his savior. He was a Blue Ranger, wearing a uniform he had never seen before. The Blue Ranger demorphed, and Carter was surprised to see not a human, but a four eyed tusked alien.

"I am Beevor, Space Patrol Delta Officer, A- Squad. You were just assaulted by a Second Level Criminal, wanted in over 18 Galactic Sectors." "Space Patrol Delta? What is that?" Beevor looked sternly at Carter, and said- "A special law enforcement body that protects the known quadrants of the Universe from the forces of evil. We are like the Police of this time." "This time? Are you from the future?" "Yes. And I seek the one that has attacked you. Ichthyor, he is called. He has come to this time to assassinate one of our own. Her name is Sydney Drew, and she is the Pink Ranger of Space Patrol Delta." "What is she doing here?"-asked Carter. And Beevor answered- "She had followed another criminal, who had also escaped to this time. We don't know much more about her current status." Something about that story set off an alarm in Carter's mind. However, he could not risk allowing a comrade of the Spandex to be endangered, even if she was from the future.

Ichthyor was standing in the woods. He could sense the presence of the S.P.D. Pink Ranger nearby. He had previously crossed paths with her before, and he had managed to defeat her with ease. However, THIS operation required that he go a few steps further. That was what the Boss wanted…

Sydney Drew was sitting on a log. It had been many weeks since she had been stuck in the past with no way to get back to her own time. She knew that Sky and Kat had not forgotten her, but she couldn't help feeling a little forgotten and ignored. She was, after all, a princess type of person. She had no idea she was now the target for an assassination.

"Let me help you find her"- Said Carter. "Why?"-asked Beevor. "I can't allow a fellow Ranger to be the target of an assassination. Not when I can do something about it." "Okay, but I lead this mission. You have to listen to ME." "Okay." "So, we are agreed. We work together on this."- said Beevor. Carter nodded. He knew Mariner Bay still needed all her firemen, but he was NOT the type of guy to leave a colleague in danger. However, he couldn't shake of the feeling that he should NOT trust this guy.

Ichthyor had finally spotted Sydney Drew. He drew his Ocean Saber. All he needed was the signal…

Beevor and Carter had raced across the forest, where they came upon a fork in the road. "You go that way, I'll go this way. Remember, priority is capturing Ichthyor, either alive or dead."- said Beevor. They parted. Carter had taken but a few steps, when he began to think about something. It bothered Carter that he just couldn't trust his partner, the Blue Ranger. Why? As a fireman, he NEEDED to trust his coworkers. His life depended on it. "Why can't I trust Beevor? After all, we're trying to save that Pink… Wait a second!!!" It dawned on him. Beevor said that the Pink Ranger's 'current status was unknown'. So, it would make sense to making finding her the top priority. It would make SOME sense to prioritizing Ichthyor's capture, so they could question him soon after on her whereabouts. But, Beevor's orders made NO sense, whatsoever. He opted to go back, and follow Beevor.

"Wait for it, wait for it…. There it is!" Ichthyor had seen a faint flash from across the woods. He lunged toward Syd, who was caught off guard. However, her reflexes allowed her to get out of the way, and morph. However, Ichthyor gave her a triple slash combo, which sent her to the floor. A blast from the Ocean Saber demorphed her immediately. She was defenseless, too exhausted from days alone in the woods to continue. Suddenly, a few laser shots had hit Ichthyor point blank. It was Beevor.

"Gaaaargh, y..y..you!?"- Ichthyor exclaimed, lying on the floor, smoking in the chest area. "You.. to… betray me like….this." Beevor simply looked at him, pointed his blaster at him, and fired. Ichthyor died almost immediately after the 18th shot. He then bent down, and picked up the Ocean Saber. Carter, who had been spying on Beevor for about a minute, was too shocked for words.

Beevor stepped towards Syd. "You must be surprised. S.P.D. was understaffed at the time, you see. A recent surge in crime, which had occurred shortly after you left, had taken its toll on Earth H.Q. Because B-Squad only has 3 rangers, yourself included, Sky had to mobilize all the other squads to help out. He could not get any back up, because this new crime wave was going on the entire galaxy, so Kruger could spare no one. Shame, really. So, Sky resorted to asking Cliff, Lisa and myself for a little backup. What he didn't know, was that we were planning a little vengeance on you former rookies, for humiliating us that time. So, after I proved myself worthy of trust, he gave me the mission to find you." Beevor is now towering over Syd, she can't move. Carter prepares for the worst, but remains hidden. "Carson had been missing for about a week, nw. He was sent to find you, but had never returned. Sky could not risk losing Delgado, so he had the rescue mission called off until he had more staff. Anyway, I took Ichthyor with me, and concocted a little revenge plot. However, he was told only HALF the plan. As you can guess, the other half was that I would frame him for the crime. And me? I, 'in a fit of righteous anger over the death of a fellow trooper' would have killed Ichthyor. After that, Cliff will kill Commander Tate, and Lisa will dispose of Delgado. Now, stand very still, please."

Carter had shot the Ocean Saber off of Beevor's hand. He was fully morphed, and ready to battle. Beevor tried to punch Carter, but he grabbed the fist and gave him a knee to the stomach. Beevor, who had unmorphed previously, held his chest in pain. Carter kept his blaster pointed at Beevor. Syd, who could now stand a little, held her morpher, and pointed at Beevor. "Beevor! For the crimes of First Degree Murder, and attempted murder of an Officer of the Law!" The morpher emitted a red X. "Guilty!" A strange light surrounded Beevor. One second later, he was held inside a 10 inch card.

Syd then fainted. She was exhausted. Carter took her to the hospital, where far too many people were being treated from injuries due to the riots. Carter could only sigh. He still had work to do, much work.

Next episode:

Morrigan, Maximov and Edgar invade the Wind Ninja Academy. They are impeded not only by over a hundred ninja students, but also by a tag team collaboration between the Green Samurai Ranger, and the Red Mystic Ranger! However, what is it that these three want? What does it have to do with Vypra and Miratrix? And how does Mesogog fit into allthis? These questions shall be answered on the next Power Rangers: the Brave and the Bold!


	10. 4 versus 400

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 10: Four versus Four Hundred

In the fires of Gehenna, where hope is but an illusion, all writhe in agony. But some manage to conquer themselves from the flames. Those few individuals later become masters of the Hell. Mesogog was one such individual. He conquered the flames, and oversaw a small portion of this Inferno. But, the ambition that allowed him to accomplish such a rare feat also pointed him to the outside world. He had, for some time now, planed something. And just recently, the first part of his plan went to motion. However, there were many moves left to make…

Scorpina, former warrior under the service of Rita Repulsa, was approached by Mesogog. He gave her an offer she didn't refuse…

On another part of Gehenna laid a castle. This castle loomed over a steep hill, surrounded by hellish flames. Mesogog approached the castle, followed by Scorpina. He knocked on the door, and it opened. They allowed themselves in. In the main Hall of the castle stood its main occupant, the vampire Maximov. "May I help you?"- inquired Maximov. "I have a proposition."-answered Mesogog.

Maximov was a tall, lean looking man. Dressed in a 19th century black suit with a cape, his brown hair perfectly combed, and his black shoes well polished, he had the appearance of a perfect gentleman. His eyes were a deep, piercing brown. His fangs weren't even noticeable, for they were not much longer than his regular teeth. But, once he bore them, one could notice how sharp they were.

"I would like you to go to the Wind Ninja Academy, in California, and defeat all the students there. I would like you to, specifically, defeat their master, Cameron Watanabe. Oh, and take this girl with you." Mesogog pointed at Scorpina. Maximov, who had already guessed about more than half of the reasons why Mesogog asked this favor, nodded his head in agreement. "Edgar! Morrigan! Come!"-Commanded Maximov. Morrigan, the Succubus, teleported herself into the Main Lobby, where Maximov waited patiently for her. Edgar, the Werewolf, walked right in after her. Edgar had an African complexion, with a bald head, a muscular body, a strong jawbone and chin, no facial hair, and piercing black eyes. He wore short pants, and no shirt. "We have a mission."-said Maximov. The other two simply nodded, ready for anything. Maximov points to Scorpina, "She's coming along." Except that.

"Lord Maximov, why are we bringing her?"- asked Edgar. "Mainly, I'm doing it as a favor." "A favor you owe? Or a favor you expect returned?" "Heh, neither." When Maximov said that, Edgar and Morrigan knew, something was up…

In Rootcore, Nick was having tea with his cousin, Clare. "How are things between you and Maddie?"- Inquired Clare. "(Sigh) I really don't know. It's already been three weeks since THAT particular day, and she STILL won't even look me in the eye." "She WAS pretty mad at you that day." "She's not so much angry, as she is embarrassed right now. I didn't mean to embarrass her like that, it's just…" "I've read that succubae absorb the souls of men by turning them into bats. As their energies are absorbed, they envision themselves making love to the particular succubus that is sucking his soul away. But you…" "PLEASE! Don't even say that. I know, that's the whole reason Maddie's like that right now." "I know, it's weird. On a lighter note, I mastered a new spell! It's a teleportation spell. Want to see?" "Er, Clare I…" Before Nick could finish that sentence, Clare had used the spell on him. Nick had been teleported straight into the Wind Ninja Academy. Specifically, right in the middle of the meditation dojo, where Cam had been meditating.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"- asked Cameron, sensei of Wind Ninja Academy. Before Nick could answer, they were interrupted by a dark, crimson light. It was emanating from the training field, where over three hundred ninjas were in training. Maximov observed the surroundings, and set is sight towards the Main Dojo. "We will find our target there. Come."- After Maximov said those words, he noticed the ninjas were assuming fighting stances. "I'll handle this."- said Edgar. Scorpina then said- "There must be over three hundred of these guys! And you want to take them ALL on by yourself?" "First off, there are exactly 398. And, I bet I can finish these guys off in about an hour."- said Edgar in a calm, confidant voice.

Maximov and Morrigan made entered the Dojo without any trouble (as the ninjas had their hands full with Edgar). However, they were soon face to face with a Red Ranger and a Green Ranger. "So, you invade MY school, and hurt MY students. The punishment for THIS crime is destruction."- said Cameron. And Maximov said-"Morrigan, prepare the Mark of Scaath." Morrigan raised her finger, and the entire school ground was covered in a weird rune. It was a crimson circle, with what appeared to be two pyramids inside of it. The tips of the pyramids were touching. And in the middle of both pyramids were a pair of cat eyes. The main dojo, however, was not affected by this rune. Maximov said an incantation, and on the floor of the dojo, appeared a second rune. This rune was navy in color, with a rather odd emblem within a large circle. The emblem could best be described as a bunch of tendrils emanating from the inner part of the circle, in a rather indescribable pattern. However, the space between the tendrils had the appearance of a fetus. "The Mark of Baal." Cameron ran towards Maximov, sword in hand. He slashed, but Maximov teleported himself out of harm's way. Nick had launched a couple of fireballs from his Magi Staff towards Morrigan, who had a couple of her bats shield her from the attack. Morrigan then commanded one of her bats towards her hand, and that bat became a sword. Nick then turned his Magi Staff into its Sword Mode. Morrigan launched her attack, and was then deflected by Nick's slightly superior sword skill.

Meanwhile, outside on the school ground, Scorpina was astonished at the progress that Edgar Gawain had made. Over eighty five bats flew above the ground. Each bat was made whenever a ninja had been defeated. Essentially, Edgar had defeated 85 ninjas in 7 minutes.

"Hmhmhmhm. Now, you shall all know the true powers of Hell." –such were Maximov's words. He began charging a lightning bolt in his hand, and shot Cam with it. It took all his strength for Cam to block that attack, and even then, he was knocked on the ground. Nick had been faring a little better, but he was tiring out. It was time for the Red Dragon Fire Ranger to show up.

Scorpina was agape. Edgar had defeated 213 ninjas already. However, he was starting to pant a little. "Heh, I must be getting old. Only 213 before I needed to transform? Oh well." He soon started growing hair on every part of his body. His ears grew larger, his teeth became fangs, and his eyes began to glow. He grew a snout, and began to slobber. He had become the Werewolf. The remaining ninjas, right then and there, knew that they were done. They lost. However, they were willing to give up their lives for their school. And so, it came to pass.

Edgar lunged at one of the ninjas, and tore his arm off. He used that arm to flail around and hit the other ninjas. He bit a ninja's leg off, spat it out, and tore off a piece of another ninja's face. This continued for a while, until all 185 remaining ninjas had, inexplicably, become bats. Scorpina simply stood there, too shocked for words. "39 minutes to defeat 398 ninjas. Wow."-was all she could say. Edgar transformed back into his regular self. "Werewolves transform by sheer force of will. It's why we are so powerful. Damn, I thought I would be done sooner."

Maximov had thrown a few fireballs at Cam, who by now could no longer fight. Nick had managed to force Morrigan to command fur of her bats to come to her aid, and once again, the fight was at a standstill. "Enough."- said Maximov. He crafted ANOTHER bolt of lightning, hitting Nick dead on. This caused him to demorph. "Hey, that's the guy whose soul I tried to take that time!"- exclaimed Morrigan. Maximov held up his hand, and two white bats had appeared out oh Nick and Cam's bodies. "Hmm, looks like we WON'T be going home empty handed." He searched the room and took a green crystal.

Maximov gave Scorpina the Green Crystal. "Two girls, by names of Vypra and Miratrix. Will be coming here shortly. You will show them this Crystal, and DEMAND they make you part of their group. Was that how Mesogog planned it?" Scorpina gave no answer. Truth was, that was EXACTLY how Mesogog planned it. "By the way, the thing on the ground…" Morrigan interrupted her-"The Mark of Scaath, a particular spell used only by succubae, anyone defeated while in the presence of this rune becomes a slave to the caster. Mainly, me." Scorpina simply stood there, too shocked for words. As she stood there, waiting for Vypra and Miratrix, she became lost in her thoughts. "Damn. Something's going on. Lots of things are going on, and they are BEYOND my control. Mesogog, those three, what's going on?"

Maximov handed the two white bats to Edgar. "You know what to do." Morrigan was looking at the flames of Gehenna, and said- "Soon, daddy. Soon.."

Next episode:

The next episode shall be decided by YOU!!! I'm putting a poll in my profile, where YOU get to decide the next chapter in this story!!! What will the next episode be? Even I don't know!!!!


	11. To surive two days

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 11: For Two Whole Days

Hurtling through the strings of time, Bridge Carson only had one though on his mind: "I MUST save Syd! Her life is in Danger!" However, a dark figure stopped him short of his destination. "No, it is not yet time. Your interference complicates things needlessly." The figure created a shockwave that sent Bridge hurtling towards another time.

A dessert was all that surrounded Bridge. But, that all soon changed. Within minutes, a horde of Grinders was charging through the dessert. Bridge knew he HAD to run. He morphed, turning into the SPD blue Ranger. "Blue!? But… I'm red!" Bridge ran, but the Grinders were catching up. Some air craft were beginning to target him, and began to fire. "CRAP!!!" Though most shots missed, some hit FAR too close for comfort. Soon, the Grinders were a few feet from Bridge. His fate was sealed…

A yellow Ranger had appeared on a motorcycle, grabbing Bridge. She shot some laser blasts from her gun, knocking down a few Grinders. But the rest were not going to relent. She sped off, in hopes of losing them. But, the Air Strikers were hot on her trail. One shot was all that was needed to make the Ranger force one Blue and Yellow Ranger shorter.

Racing across the dessert, the robotic force chased the two rangers. Their goal was simple: Destruction. The ranger's goal was equally simple: survival. The motorcycle was handling well. It sped across the dessert, no problem. But, the easy part was over. Ranger Yellow turns to Bridge, and says- "Whatever you do, DON'T TAKE YOUR HELMET OFF! The air around THIS part of the dessert is poisonous to humans." Bridge gulped. He thought to himself: "Where am I? WHAT TIME PERIOD IS THIS!?"

Suddenly, Ranger Green's Zord came rushing into battle. Within seconds, the entire Air Fleet was destroyed.

Night time. The three rangers had to stay outside in the dessert. "So, Corinth had to close the doors early today, huh?"- said Summer Landsdown, Yellow Ranger of RPM. "Uh huh. The Venjix has been increasing its activity around Venjix Area 969_987. That's way too close to Corinth. We have to stay out here tonight."- said Ziggy Grover, RPM Green Ranger. Bridge just stood there, looking at the barren horizon. "What year is it? What happened to Earth?"- He asked the two Rangers. "Dude, you been living under a rock?"- asked Ziggy. Bridge was angry now. "Look Ziggy, stand watch. I will talk to this guy."- said Summer. Summer approached Bridge, and said- "I know you are from the past. No one on Earth would wear an SPD uniform. And there have been no human SPD Rangers since 2099. As for your first question, it's 2139 AD. But, we call it 40 AV, After Venjix. Forty years ago, the Venjix program began to attack the Earth. SPD declared it a 'planetary threat', and did nothing but run away. In 40 years, Venjix has destroyed EVERYTHING on Earth. Humanity now concentrates its entire population in just one place: the domed city of Corinth. We, the Power Rangers of RPM, are the protectors of said city." Bridge could not believe it. He has just been told that his home planet, Earth, would be destroyed, and that t would happen outside of his natural lifetime. He would not be there when he was needed.

That was the first day…

The break of dawn. The Green Ranger's Zord sped through the barren wasteland. Bridge sat there, in absolute silence. So powerless. His friend was stuck in another time, his world was destroyed, and he could do nothing. He was powerless. Never had he felt this much sorrow. Suddenly, he has a vision. People needed the power rangers…

"Ziggy!!! Over there!!" he screamed at the Green Ranger, pointing at a nearby capsized truck. Behind that truck, several Grinders were attacking innocent people. The Rangers managed to destroy the robots, but they were too late. The only person left alive after the attack was a small girl. "God!!! Why!!!? WHY!!!!? Why am I so powerless to save the people that need me!!!!? Why did this have to happen!?"-yelled Bridge, now in tears.

Summer was rather sympathetic to his plight. The world before Venjix was not even a memory to her. But, she knew that it was a world worth living in. A beautiful world. A world beyond her reach. A world she could never hope to even catch a glimpse of. Her world was a world ravaged by machines. Speaking of which…

Various tanks were making their way towards the Rangers. "Ziggy, Bridge, take that girl to Corinth! I'll hold these guys of." Ziggy left, but Bridge stayed. "I'm not going to run away. Not when people need me."- Those were Bridge's words. Summer simply looked at him, and said "Suit Yourself."

The tanks were coming. Bridge looked at his surroundings, and saw something that could help. He saw an iron tube. He grabbed it, and used it to pole vault on top of one the tanks. He broke in, destroyed the driver (just a Grinder) and took it over. He crashed it on another tank, which also crashed onto another tank, and so forth. Eventually, all the tanks were destroyed this way.

That was the second day…

Dawn destroyed the blackness of night. Bridge arose with the sun, as did Summer. They took refuge in a cave. Luckily, they were far from the ore toxic areas. "In around three more days, we should reach Corinth. If we had a vehicle, we could be there in about five hours."- Said Summer.

Suddenly, a whistling was heard in the air. 'A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go…' That was the sound. It was a whistling version of that popular song. Summer knew what that meant. She morphed, ready to take on…

A girl jumped out, and attacked Ranger Yellow. Bridge reacted quickly, and morphed, ready for action. He grabbed the girl, and threw her off from Ranger Yellow. "Who is she?" The girl regained her composure, and said "I am Tenaya 7. I am the final stage of human evolution. The manifestation of human destiny. The zenith of technological progress. The…" "This girl talks too much." Summer then said "That's no girl, she's a robot. One of Venjix's robots."

Tenaya 7 the proceeded to attack Bridge. He defended himself well, but he soon found himself outmatched by her skill. She kicked him in the stomach, and sent him flying. She then leapt at him, to finish him off. Summer was about ready to shoot Tenaya with her Zip Charger, when she noticed that the two of them had disappeared…

"You, you don't belong there."- said the dark figure. "Who the hell are you!?"- screamed Bridge. "Nobody. I am nobody, but at the same time, I am the only being in existence without an alternate. Your presence, it complicates things. Your actions have complicated things. Now, I will send you away…" With a powerful shock wave, Bridge had been sent to parts unknown. The figure then noticed Tenaya 7 was in his presence. "Be gone, you." And Tenaya 7 was sent to…

Next Episode:

Who are the Insidious Six? Find out on the NEXT episode of Power Rangers: The Brave and the Bold!!!


	12. Rise of Insidious Six

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 12: Rise of the Insidious Six

As the crew of Lava Lizards prepared for the ceremony, many were eagerly awaiting the return of their master, Moltor. The Circle had been drawn on the ground, the ashes were spread, and the Crystal was ready. All that was needed was for the moonlight to shine through the Crystal, and Moltor would be revived.

Midnight, the bewitching hour. As the moon shone across the sky, the Lava Lizards were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their Lord. Suddenly, the Circle became a Crimson color. The earth began to shake, and lightning began to strike the Crystal. The earth opened up, spewing sulphurous smoke. For but a moment, the screams of those who had abandoned all hope could be heard from beneath the earth. And in but an instant, it ended. And there he was, in all his glory. Just like that, Moltor had been revived.

He stretched his arms. He scouted his surroundings. He smiled to himself, he was pleased. "My followers! I have returned!" And with those words, the Lava Lizards gave a thunderous cheer. At long last, their master had been revived.

At that moment, a crimson pillar of flames had appeared beside Moltor. It was Mesogog. "Moltor- he said- don't forget our little project…" Moltor had swallowed hard upon hearing those words. "I had hoped…" "When you enter Hell, Moltor, you ABANDON all hope. When you leave, it does NOT return. Once a denizen of Hades, ALWAYS a denizen." "…fine. Lizards!!! Bring me the Crystal!"

The Lava Lizards handed the Black Crystal of Gaia to their master. He held it aloft, and began chanting the incantation. "By the flames of Gehenna where the sinners burn, by the axis of evil by which this world turns, by the darkness of the night, from the death of twilight, may my word bring thee new life! Zeltrax! Squatt! Rygog! Klank! Orbus!"

Five pillars of unholy flame had erupted from the ground. Once they dissipated, the five warriors mentioned by Moltor had appeared. Zeltrax, Squatt, Rygog, Klank and Orbus had been brought back from Where There is No Escape. Mesogog chuckled, and said -"Moltor, I hereby give you command of the new Strong Arm of the Forces of Evil: The Insidious Six!" The Lava Lizards stood in horror, as they witnessed the new five warriors their master revived. They were seeing history in the making, a rebirth for the forces of Evil. And they couldn't be more excited to be a part of it all.

"We gotta do something that will announce our big debut!"- said Orbus. "I know! Let's rob a candy shop!"- responded Squatt. "No! Let us return Lady Divatox to the side of Evil!"-was Rygog's proposition. "I believe we would benefit more from forming a new Machine Empire"- said Klank. Zeltrax stood in annoyance at his teammate's lack of vision. Then, he finally said- 'Let us kill a Power Ranger!" Everyone thought that was a good idea. "Hmm, killing a Ranger sounds risky… but I believe this team can pull it off. Actually, an associate of mine recommended to me a good target for an assassination attempt…"

Mack Hartford was shopping in the Little Shibuya district of San Angeles. He had visited an old Chinese pawn shop, where he heard he could find rare artifacts. He was not disappointed, for he found an old scroll dating back to 1827. It held an old recipe for chicken soup. 'This is going into my collection."- he said to himself.

Suddenly, a laser beam is shot at his direction! Though it missed, it sent Mack hurtling a few feet from his standing point. "Mack Hartford! I came to take your life!!!"- Screamed Moltor- "Insidious Six, attack!!!!" Mack wasted no time. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"In an instant, Mack became the Red Overdrive Ranger. However, he was outnumbered 6 to 1.

Orbus floated above the battle, shooting his laser at Mack's direction. Squatt charged at him, mallet in hand. Mack leapt over Squatt, only to be hit by Orbus' laser. Then, Zeltrax would slash Mack with his sword, and then punch him. Moltor would hit him with both his swords, which would send Mack sparking off. Klank and Rygog were on 'crowd control', or to put it more accurately, were scaring every potential intervener away. However, there was ONE person who could NOT be scared away.

"This is Cassidy Cornell, for CNN News! We are here at San Angeles were Mack Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger, is currently fighting for his LIFE! There are currently six monsters that have ambushed him, clearly with the intent to kill him. One of them is one this reporter can recognize as one of the many monsters that had terrorized Reefside in 2004! If ANY other Rangers are watching, PLEASE, this reporter begs for your help!!!!!" Rygog had finally seen Cassidy and Devin. He charged toward them, sword in hand. However, it was Klank who snuck up behind Devin, knocking his head and rendering him unconscious. He then grabbed Cassidy, and said "IF any Rangers arrive, I will personally smash that ugly human face of yours into the rubble." Rygog then took his sword and used it to cut the camera in half.

Moltor punched Mack in the face, and then Zeltrax kicked him in the back. Orbus tackled Mack in the belly, and then Squatt used his mallet to smash his helmet. With his helmet gone, Mack was now vulnerable. Then, Moltor performed the coup de grace, slashing away what was left of his ranger armor. Mack was now COMPLETELY defenseless.

"Now THIS is going to be fun. PAYBACK for defeating me!"- Moltor punched Mack in the gut as hard as he could, which sent the boy flying back a few feet. Then Moltor started stomping his body, he just get stomping and kicking Mack. "Stop doing that! Hurry up and kill him!"- said Zeltrax. "Yeah! This stupid girl just called for help on live TV!"- said Rygog, pointing at Cassidy. "Okay, then. I wanted to have some fun, but duty calls. And you Mack, I would say 'say your prayers' but… yeah." Moltor lifted his sword, ready to perform his deed.

Just then, a black light began to emanate from the ground beneath Mack. Thousands of bats began to emerge from the ground, and then they were followed by the succubus, Morrigan. She then took Mack's body, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Once she was done, she spat out a glowing white liquid, which then transformed into a white bat. "There's a couple of Rangers making their way toward here. So, see ya…" With that, the seven villains were teleported to parts unknown. Cassidy was left with two unconscious bodies, all by herself. Within seconds, the Blue Jaguar Ranger, Yellow Light speed Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Blue Wild Force Ranger, Navy Thunder Ranger and Blue Tricera Ranger had arrived to help Mack. But, they were too late.

"Well, that was an unexpected act of random kindness."- said Mesogog. Maximov simply scoffed. "In Hell, there ARE no acts of kindness." Mesogog simply stared, waiting for an explanation to Morrigan teleporting the Six away. "Maybe it's a favor I expect returned. Maybe it's my way of assisting you in this scheme of yours. Maybe I simply enjoy seeing the forces of Good and Evil clash. Or... Maybe it's because of something you will end up giving me, all neatly tied up in a bow."

Moltor and the rest of the Six were staring in shock. Moltor had entrusted the Black Crystal of Gaia to his Lizards. But, they were all dead, and the crystal was missing. The footprints left around the area suggested it was the work of a single individual…

Next Episode: Kira Ford and Kimberly Hart team up to put an end to Johnny Nitro's latest scheme! However, they may just be in over their heads, as not only does Johnny have some new armors, he also seems to be employing some sort of device that debilitates Kim's powers! How will they get out of this one? It all happens on the next episode of Power Rangers: The Brave and the Bold!


	13. The attempt

Power Rangers:

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 13: The Attempt

In a dark room, in an undisclosed region, two men were talking to international hit man for hire, Johnny Nitro. "This is her. Kill her."- Says one of the men. "May I ask why? She's pretty."- responds Nitro. "She keeps fighting for the preservation of the Llorona mountains of Guatemala, a natural reserve. However, our scouts have indicated a rich gold vein in those mountains. We want that gold. This girl is our main obstacle."- said the other man. "So, how do I go about this?"- asks Nitro. "We want every trace of her gone from this world. People, who stand between us and our ambitions, are unforgiven."- respond both men in unison. "Oh, we must give you this as well."-the second man hands over a strange rod. "So, armors or no armors?"- was Nitro's question. The first man then says- "Your call." Johnny smiles, grabs one of his gadgets, and says- "I'll be using my latest armors." He turns to the photo, and says- "Kimberly Hart, your number's up."

Kimberly was setting up her tent in the jungles of Sierra Llorona. This jungle, this mountain was home to over a hundred different endangered species. She HAD to help save it. Luckily, she had enlisted the help of a well known celebrity: singer Kira Ford. With her patronage, it may be possible to save this forest.

"Hey, Kira! Help me out here!"- cried out Kimberly. She was building a fire, using two pieces of flint. It is NEVER a good idea to use matches in a forest. Kimberly knew that. Kira made her way towards Kimberly, carrying a mini blowtorch. "Here, use this instead. It's safer than matches, and more reliable than flint." Suddenly, the two swore they heard a feint cry. It almost sounded like a woman, weeping…

High above the Sierra, Johnny was loading his sniper rifle. "Kim IS pretty hot, but I just got paid. Her number's up. Heh heh, sorry babe."- He pointed the rifle at the tent. He was waiting for her to come out. This rifle could kill a fly over three miles away. "There's no way I'm going to miss. I made this rifle myself. You're as good as dead, Kim. Pity, I didn't even get to use any of my armors. But, I prefer to not make TOO much of an effort." She was coming out; he was just about to pull the trigger when… "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- An earsplitting cry was heard all throughout the forest. Johnny was so startled; he pulled the trigger too early, and missed his mark entirely. "DAMN!!!! MISSED!!!"- shouted Johnny in frustration. He then shrugged his shoulders, and said- "Guess I'll be getting my hands dirty after all. At least I get to try out my new armors." He then donned his new Jet Armor. It had a jet pack on his back, a fighter pilot's helmet, and a blue chest plate. A pair of missiles was strapped to his wrists, while his legs carried a pair of twin laser guns. Immediately, Johnny set out to kill Kimberly Hart.

Kimberly had reacted to the gunshot. Kira and she were morphed, at the ready for anything. Suddenly, Johnny had come approaching from the sky. "Look Kimberly, over there!"-shouted Kira. Johnny was now hanging overhead, missiles pointed at the girls. "Ugh, pink and yellow again."-he said. He then fires the missiles, which miss their target, yet cause a rather large explosion. The explosion was large enough to knock Kimberly and Kira back a few feet. "Hah! I missed on purpose. The next one won't miss!"- cried out Johnny as he prepared a second set of missiles. He aimed one at Kimberly…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"- A cry was heard throughout the forest. The cry surprised Johnny so much, that he accidently fired his missiles. The missiles flew toward a far off mountain, where upon impact, carved a rather large whole. "Damn! That's the second time that's happened."- Said Johnny- "Oh well, I'm sick of using long range weapons. Time to do this by hand!"

"Nitro, you asshole!!!"- Shouted Kira- "You didn't get enough last time?" Nitro glared at Kira, and then smiled, as he said- "Kira, THAT was pleasure. THIS is business. But, if you'd like, I can handle YOU later. Though, as you know, I don't need your consent for what I have planned." Kira gulped, as Kimberly was glaring daggers at Johnny. "You're the lowest."-she said.

Johnny pressed the button on his wrist bangle. "Change! Buzz Armor!!"-After saying that, Johnny was decked in a new armor. It had a full helmet, giant torso armor, large leg armor, and a pair of chain saws for hands. It was colored green with gray stripes. "Here I come, ladies!"- Johnny lunged at the two rangers at such speed, that neither one saw him coming. He slashed them with his saws, which sent the two hurtling to the ground.

Kira and Kimberly got up again, as Johnny stood above them- "Get up, ladies, I'm just getting warmed up!!" Kira had lunged at Johnny, Ptera Grips in hand, while Kimberly prepared the arrows. However, Johnny had simply slashed Kira with his saws. Kim was still charging the arrows. Johnny then launched himself toward Kim. That was when she shot her arrows, hitting Johnny's changer. Without the changer, Johnny's armor deactivated. Johnny hit the ground with a large thud. Kimberly had grabbed onto Johnny's collar, about to punch his lights out, when that rod he had been given earlier fell from his pocket. As it hit the ground, it activated. Now, Kimberly was paralyzed.

Johnny watched this new turn of events with sadistic amusement. "Y'know gorgeous, I WAS going to have a little fun with your corpse, but now, I see you for the bitch that you are."- He said, making his way to Kira's unconscious body- "I like girls like her better." He began to unbutton Kira's shirt, exposing her brassiere. He was drooling over the sight. "Know what turns me on?"- He asked Kimberly. She just looks at him with hate and disgust in her eyes. He takes out a small capsule, clicked its button, and threw it on the ground. A large flamethrower had appeared in its place. "Hahahahahahah! Nothing turns me on more than FIRE!!!!!"-he said as he torched the nearby trees Now, the surrounding area was up in flames. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! YOU WILL DIE IN A FIRE WHILE I MAKE LOVE TO YOUR LITTLE FRIEND!! AND SHE WILL DIE HERE, TOO!! YOU WILL WATCH HELPLESSLY AS I HAVE MY WAY WITH HER!!! AND YOU WILL SEE ALL YOUR HARD LABOR GO TO WASTE!!!! LOOK KIMBERLY, LOOK AT YOUR PATHETIC END!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"- Were Johnny's words. He then began to unhook Kira's bra.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! TURN THE FIRE OUT!!! PUT IT OUT!!!!"- said a voice. Johnny stopped what he was doing, turned around, and said- "Who the hell's there!?" "PUT IT OUT!!"-Repeated the voice. "HELL!!! NO!!!!"- was Johnny's response. Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared next to Kimberly. This figure looked like a woman, with dark gray skin, dark eyes, and ropey gray hair. She picked up the rod, and tossed it away. Kimberly was now free from paralysis.

Kimberly lunged toward Nitro, and punched him in the face. She then kicked him in the genital area, followed by a roundhouse kick in the head. Nitro hit the ground, unconscious. "PUT OUT THE FLAAAAAAAMMMMEEESSSSS!!!!!!!"- yelled the ghost. Kim looked around her, seeing the flames burn the trees. "I, I don't know what I… WAIT A MINUTE!"- said Kim, as she took out her blaster. She then began to shoot down the trees. "WHY!!!???"- yelled the ghost? Kim said "I can't put out the fire, but I can stop it from spreading." Eventually, the fire stopped spreading. Though at least half an acre of forest was burned down, the rest of it was still safe.

The ghost began to be surrounded by mist. When it dissipated, it revealed a beautiful woman. "Thank you."-she said, as she disappeared. Kira then woke up, and said- "Huh? What happened? Wait, why am I in my bra?" Kim looked at her, and with her gaze, pointed at Nitro. "ASSHOLE!!!!"- yelled Kira. Suddenly, various helicopters flew towards the two girls. Skull had jumped out of one of the helicopters and ran toward Kim. "Kim!!! When I saw the smoke, I went to get help. You all right?"

Kim pointed the cops toward Nitro, and said- "Arrest that man! He should be charged with arson, attempted murder and attempted rape!" The news was abuzz with reports of Nitro's attempt at murder, and how two Rangers stopped him. The two men saw the news, and were not happy. They said in unison- 'I should have known better than to hire that fool"- they then begin to merge as one- "Next time, I'll hire someone more, dependable". Complete the merger; the two men have now revealed their true form: Thrax- "To kill the Rangers responsible for my parent's disgraceful defeat."

Next episode: Devil Diver returns to wreak havoc… and he has the Blue Crystal of Gaia!!! What will Vypra do to get t? And can Tori and Madison put a stop to his latest plot? Find out on the next EXCITING episode!!!!!


	14. Flowery Danger

Power Rangers:

The Brave and the Bold

Episode 15: A flowery danger!

"I had heard that you were the man to talk to about flowers,"-Kendrix Morgan said to Danny Delgado.

"Well, I DID use to work at a flower shop. So yeah, I could make a comment or two about flowers,"- said Danny.

"Have you ever heard of a flower called the Lafresia Edenia?"-asked Kendrix.

"Yeah, it's a cryptid. Supposedly grows in this valley in the Orinoco called 'Tumba de la Mujer Flor'. But…"-Danny felt he didn't need to say anymore. After all, who was he to doubt myths?

"So… you must know where this valley is hidden,"-said Kendrix.

"Not really, sorry,"-Danny replied- "Why do you need it?"

"She doesn't. I do,"-said Xander Bly- "A friend of mine is sick. He needs the magic sap that grows from that flower."

"Well, you're from the Mystic Force, aren't you?"-said Danny- "Just use your magic to get yourself to that valley. IF it exists."

"It does, I've checked. It's entrance is sealed off by magic,"-said Xander- "It will only open to someone with knowledge about flowers."

"Which is where I come into play,"-said Danny- "Ok, I'll see what I can do for you guys."

"Thank you,"-Kendrix says, smiling at Danny. He had to admit, she was kind of attractive.

"When do we leave?'-asked Danny.

"Right now,"-said Xander. He grabs his Morpher, and calls Clare- "Ok Clare, he's in. Teleport us now."

The three are immediately teleported away to a cave. It is dark, damp and the air is stuffy. A large amount of bioluminescent mushrooms provided the only light available. In front of them was a wall of lush, green vines.

"Ah! I know these vines,"-said Danny- "They're Zordonites. Discovered by David Zordon in 1999, they only grow if there's a lot of magic to feed them."

"Is that guy, in any way, related to THE Zordon?"-asked Kendrix.

"No, it's just a coincidence they share a name,"-said Danny- "Anyway, these bad boys are pretty damn thick. Must be some REAL strong magic in here."

"So what do we do?"-asked Xander.

"If we direct the magic away from this spot, these vines will follow it,"-said Danny- "Trying to hack them away will not work."

"Ok, let me try something,"-said Xander. He takes out his Morpher, and uses his magic skills to draw out the magic on the ground. Doing so caused tiny flowers to sprout magically. The vines, sensing the magic's new path, followed it. Eventually, Xander had managed to open up a path.

"Come on, let's go"-said Xander. He, Danny and Kendrix passed through the new opening, and entered a hidden part of the cave.

This portion of the cave was not made by stone, but by the roots of a large tree. It was a cavernous area, but one penetrated by what appeared to be sunlight. The air here is much fresher. The large roots grow overhead, blocking out over 98 percent of the light over them. The ground is, for the most part, partially submerged. The three rangers are only ankle deep in cold stream water. Very large spores fly overhead, like jellyfish swim in the ocean. Insects the size of your hand scurry along the giant roots, as the trickle of the calm streams is interrupted only by the steps of the three rangers.

"So, you never told me, what happened to your friend?'-asked Danny.

"His soul got sucked away by a succubus,"-Xander replied- "Clare said that, unless we destroy the succubus, we could only heal him with the sap of the legendary Lafresia Edenia."

"He first came to me, asking me if I knew anything about it,"-said Kendrix.

"I was going to ask Rose Ortiz, but…"-Xander looks away for a moment- "Her guy got afflicted too."

"Oh…"-Danny could not think of anything to say.

Little did the Rangers know, they were being watched…

"My garden, my prison…"-said a voice.

Xander, Kendrix and Danny were climbing the root.

"If we could see how large this valley was, we could find that flower,"-said Kendrix.

Eventually, they managed to make it to the top. The valley was actually just one giant tree, with many smaller trees and plants growing within and around its roots. A few miles away, a large flower could be seen.

"Over there! That's it!"-said Danny.

"How do you know?'-asks Kendrix.

"A few years ago, I was on a world wide trip with my buddy Max Cooper,"-said Danny- "When we reached this little town in the Amazon, this old guy gave me a book on mythical plants as a thank you gift for saving his ox from an anaconda. That book is how I know about the Lafresia."

From afar…

"They will touch my precious… no…"-said a voice- "Not my garden… leave this prison…"

Finally, the three rangers make it to the Lafresia.

"Ok, if we hurt the Lafresia, it will die,"-said Danny- "If it dies, a new seed will emerge from it's 'corpse', which will take about a thousand years to grow. So… we gotta be careful."

Danny slowly and carefully makes a small hole in the stem of the Lafresia. The Lafresia is a large flower, over thirty feet tall. It resembles a cross between a rose and a lily. It is one of a kind, like a phoenix. A small trickle of sap emerges from the stem of the Lafresia. Xander takes out his tube, and collects the sap.

"Thirteen milligrams of Lafresia sap. This should be enough,"-said Xander.

"Are you sure?'-Kendrix asks.

"Pretty much,"-Xander replies.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY PRECIOUS!!!!!"-roared a voice. It sounded like the scream of a banshee. Kendrix, Danny and Xander ready themselves, taking out their morphers.

"Who… what IS that?"-asks Xander. The creature in front of them had flower pistils where hair should be, had her pink body surrounded by flower petals, and had large, fairy like eyes. Other than that, she appeared to be humanoid in form.

"Entia… name is Entia… my precious is bleeding…"-she says- "Animals are you… animals are Plant's enemies… Entia's enemies!!!!"

Her eyes flare up, as her petals rise. Like a lizard raising its crest, that is the best way to describe it.

"Come, my children! Serve Entia!!!!"-she says, as she releases several seeds from her mouth. The seeds begin to grow , becoming larger and larger. Suddenly, they grow legs and arms. The legs had the appearance of roots, whilst the arms looked like green twigs, with leaves for hands. From the tip of the seeds, a large bulb grows, opening up to reveal a single eye.

"Children of Entia. Sproutlings, is name."-says Entia, frowning- "DESTROY ANIMALS!!!"

All six sproutlings rush towards the now morphed Rangers. Xander takes out his Magi staff, and punches in the Spell Code for the Mystic Muscles. He rushes towards the Sproutlings, and grabs them by the abdomen (or what passes for it). He lifts them up into the air, and tosses them away. The sproutlings, however, merely get up. They scoop up some dirt, and begin to chew on it. They spit it out, and out grow some fungi. They pick the fungi, and toss them at Xander. Xander could never expect the fungi to explode on impact, and thus the explosions were enough to send him flying a few feet.

Danny takes his Bison Ax, and begins slashing away at the sproutlings. However, their bodies seemed to be invulnerable to the weapon, as his slashes did nothing.

"Weird, it worked for the orgs,"-he says. Knowing his ax was useless, he puts it away, and decides that maybe punches and kicks were the way to go.

Having seen Danny's failure, Kendrix decides that her Galaxy Saber would most likely be just as useless. She punches one sproutling in the face, and immediately winces as her fist lands on its face. She pulls back her hand, shaking off the pain she felt. She notices that the sproutling did not even flinch.

"Shit,"-she says- "Swords won't work, and neither will our fists or kicks…"

Xander gets up. He takes out his Morpher again, and this time, punches in the code for the Mystic Fighters. He gives a sproutling a left jab, and then a right hook. The sproutling does not even flinch. He goes for the old uppercut, and notices that it does nothing. The sproutling then takes out its leaves, and tosses them at Xander. This time, he dodges. Good thing too, for those leaves were razor sharp.

Tired from launching so many punches and kicks, Danny decides to take out his Armadillo Puck. He launches it like a discus… nothing happens. It does not affect them in the slightest.

"No, no, NO!!!!"-he says- "Damn it!!! Are these things invincible!?"

Kendrix took a kick to the stomach. Reeling in from the pain, she could not dodge the razor sharp leaves that one of the sproutlings had thrown at her. Her suit starts sparking off. She notices that, for some odd reason, the sproutlings back off when they see the sparks. This gives her an idea. She de-morphs, but keeps her Morpher in the ready. She rushes towards the sproutlings, and with a cry of 'Go, Galactic!', transforms again. The residue energy emanated from the Morphing Grid unleashes a small, non deadly explosion around her. However, the heat caused by the explosion is enough to set the sproutlings on fire. As the sproutlings try to put themselves out, Kendrix notices that Entia had gone.

Having noticed how Kendrix had defeated those sproutlings, Danny and Xander followed suit. With all the sproutlings defeated this way, the three can finally take the sap to Nick Russell. They soon leave the Valley.

Meanwhile…

Entia had taken root in a hidden area of the Amazon rainforest, unreachable to all mankind, called the Evergreen. It is a pristine forested area, with a clear pool of water surrounded by scores of rare, exotic plants. The sun shines brightly upon the canopy, as flowers bloom, their petals having all sorts of wild colors, ranging from turquoise to magenta, emerald green to fuchsia. Entia herself never looked more beautiful. As her roots spread across the Evergreen, scores of sproutlings began to form around her. Eventually, three odd flowers bloom around her roots: a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one.

"Plants, bring life"-says Entia- "Animals bring death. Plant life is animal food. Animal… evil…"

A small mouse scurries along her roots. Suddenly, her roots ensnare the tiny rodent. As she chokes the life out of the tiny creature, she envisions elephants, gorillas, antelope, and humans in her mind. She then says- "Must destroy… evil…"


End file.
